Ago
Ago, real name unknown, was a famous member of the Uchiha Clan and a shinobi for three villages, Konohagakure, Sunagakure and Kirigakure. Background Ago was born in Konohagakure, shortly after the founding of the village. He awakened the Sharingan at the age five and was seen as the "second coming of Madara Uchiha". However, shortly after becoming a Genin, a war broke between Konoha and Suna, ending only after a prisoner exchange. Ago was sacrificed by his village, sent away from his parents to Sunagakure, who looked forward to obtain the Sharingan. The young Uchiha was trained in Suna directly by the First Kazekage and showed great aptitude for ninjutsu. However, due to the fact that he was born in another village, he couldn't legally promote in rank, remaining a genin for the rest of his life. When he was 15, the Uchiha was sent in a special mission, to assassinate an important target from the Land of Fire. He engaged the target's bodyguards and dispatched them with ease, horrifyingly realizing that one of them was his father. Devastated by this, he forsook his identity as an Uchiha, changing his name in "Ago", which he stated it means "Kinslayer" in a long forgotten language in the Land of Wind. It is unknown if he awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan, as he was never seen using it. Many years after this pivotal moment in his life, Ago asked the Second Kazekage to let him leave the village, in order to find himself some peace, after a life full of pain. Shamon accepted and Ago was free to explore the shinobi world. He spent almost fifty years in mastering all five basic nature transformations and building himself a reputation as a powerful S-rank shinobi. After the Uchiha Clan Massacre, he was left one of the few living Uchihas due to him being forgotten by Konohagakure. He joined the Death Guard after killing one of Genjiro Hirosame's targets. The Storm God was very impressed by Ago's abilities and extended him an offer to join his organisation. Ago accepted and joined Kirigakure and the Guard. After 25 years with the Death Guard, Ago fell off a cliff on the Land of Water's coast, presumably to his death. No body was found, and Genjiro is not completely convinced that Ago died. In fact, he personally led a search team in order to find Ago. Personality Ago was traumatised by a turbulent childhood, after being traded to Suna in a prisoner exchange and killing his father during a mission. He even changed his name, bearing the guilt of murdering his own flesh and blood. During his 50 years spent in self-imposed exile, he became a dour man, being practically incapable to feel joy or other positive feelings. It was said that Ago never said his real name to anyone after the death of his father. Appearance In his youth, Ago was considered a very handsome man. In his old age, he was small, thin and bald headed, with a pale white skin. He had dark eyes and he tended to have shaky hands. Abilities Despite officially being only a genin, Ago was an extremely powerful shinobi, continuously honing his skills for more than eighty years. Nature Transformation Due to the fact that he trained in the arts of ninjutsu for fifty years, Ago was able to use all the five nature transformations, gaining an incredible advantage over any type of opponent. Like any other Lightning Release and Water Release users from his former group, he could use Lightning Release: Lightning Cage and the Water Release: Great River Technique. Sharingan As an Uchiha, he was born with the Sharingan, which gives him heightened senses, the ability to copy any jutsu (except Kekkei Genkai) and the ability to see chakra. He was very skilled in using the Sharingan, casting once the extremely powerful Izanagi genjutsu to save himself from a life-threatening situation at the cost of his right eye. However, he managed to restore his eye through unknown means. Category:LordofBraxis